The Story of Carl
The Story of Carl Chapter 1 I am Carl Garland the greatest mechanic on Planet Raeth. Unlike any other human, I was thought up by Justice Soloe, the human from Planet Earth. The day I was thought up was the same day Planet Raeth was thought up and created, and that date is 00/00/0000. Why am I the greatest mechanic on Planet Raeth? Well when Justice thought me up, he made me have the power to build any machine at top speed. Not only can I build at fast speed, but I can also study any kind of trade, like science, carpentry, etc. I do have one flaw though, anything I build and the only existence of it is destroyed, then I can never build it again. The reason is, is because it prevents the corrupt from ever getting their hands on it. This only happens when whatever I build or create is new. Enough of me babbling, let’s start my story. In specs of partials and atoms, I am created in a shape of a human. I have short black hair and brown eyes. I wear a backwards blue hat that covers my hair, white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes with white strings. Behind me are my little brother and my mother. In front of me is my thinker, who thought of me and had an amazing force create me. My thinker is a chubby teenager, who has short black hair, wears black framed glasses over his hazel eyes, red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with black strings. “Hello my children, I am Justice Soloe, you’re thinker and the President of Planet Raeth.” “Thanks to God who has brought you life and my thoughts that I imagined you to be, together we have made you three.” Justice said placing his hand one each of us. “At this very moment, you three have no names.” “So I will allow you to choose your own names.” I looked at my brother and my mother and then back at Justice. My mother has curly black hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink sweater, blue jeans, and flip flops. My brother has short black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee in the shape of a triangle underneath his bottom lip. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes with black strings. I thought of a name to call myself and said “I will call myself, Carl!” I said proudly. Behind me, my brother said “And I shall call myself…” Before he could say anything, my mother interrupted. “You shall be known as Mary Anne Clay!” My mother said. “Aww…but mom!” Mary said. “But nothing, you’re the youngest, so I will be the one to name you!” My mother said. “But!” Mary begin. “End of discussion!” My mother said. “So Mrs. Clay, what will your name be?” Justice asked. “My name will be May, May Clay.” May said smiling. “Well, it’s nice to meet you May, Mary, and Carl.” Justice said smiling. “You’re free to pick a house of your choosing.” “Why thank you sir.” “Come on Mary! Help me pick out a house!” May said grabbing Mary’s ear and dragging him out of the room. I was just about to follow them, when Justice said “Carl, do you mind if I talk to you?” I turned back to him and said “No sir, what is it?” “As you know, you’re very special.” Justice said smiling. “I am?” I asked. “Of course, you have extraordinary powers.” Justice said. “What are they?” I asked in curiosity. “Well…you have the power to build anything at fast speeds and to learn just about anything that deals with trade.” “I do?” I asked. “Yes, let me show you a demonstration.” Justice said thinking. “I want you to build me a device that can produce any type of food from thin air.” All of a sudden, plans in my mind began to develop and in seconds I had a blue print of a small machine that looked like a slushy dispenser. “I…I know how to build it and what I need…” I said amazed. “Good, now can you make it for me?” Justice asked. “Yes sir, I’ll have it done in no time!” I said speeding off in a flash. Everything around me was like hyper drive from Star Trek, and my mind felt like it traveled ten times than normal. Suddenly I appeared at a junk yard that had parts everywhere of old slushy machines. Still moving at hyper speed, I gathered part after part of all that I needed from the blue print in my mind. Once I had all the parts I needed, my arms flew at amazing speeds putting each part where they need to be. When I was finished, I was suddenly back in front of Justice holding up the device I had just made. “Five seconds.” Justice said stopping the timer on his watch. “You sure are pretty fast.” “Here you go sir.” I said handing him the device. “Let’s see if it works.” Justice said placing the device on his desk that was behind him. “Just speak into the microphone for what food you want, and hit the red button on top.” I said. Justice nodded and said “Pizza.” Than pressed the red button on top. The machine made a dispensing sound and a slice of pizza appeared. Justice picked up the slice of pizza and took a bite. “Oh delicious.” Justice said chewing. “It tastes just like an actual slice of pizza, good job Carl.” I smiled and said “Thank you sir.” “Now I want you to find the material on this blue print and make two of this device, as well as one of this.” Justice said handing me one blue print after the other. “Where is the material located?” I asked. “On a planet know as ‘Planet Erdium,’ you’ll have to build a rocket ship or something that will allow you to go there.” Justice said. “How long will it take to get there?” I asked putting the blue prints in my left back pocket. “In a normal space ship…about three to four years, but in a more advanced space ship probably about three to four hours.” Justice said. “I’ll get right on it sir!” I said speeding off. I went back to the junk yard, gathered up some parts, and in seconds I had a space ship. “I should tell my Mary and my mother where I’m going before I leave.” I said walking out of the junk yard. Twenty minutes later, I found Mary and my mother looking at a two story house that was away from where the town was being built. “Hello mother, hello Mary.” I said greeting them both. “Oh Carl, I found the perfect house for Mary and I to live in!” My mother said happily as she pointed up at the house. “Looks nice.” I said smiling. “Anyway, I’m here to tell you that Justice wants me to head off into space to gather material.” “I’ll be back in about three to four hours.” “I’m so proud of you son for working for the President.” My mother said joyfully. “Thanks mom.” I said smiling. “As for you!” My mother screamed and turning to Mary. “Why can’t you be like your older brother!” “I’m sorry mom!” Mary cried. “I’ll work for the President one day!” I sighed and headed back to the junkyard. Mary and I are one age apart, he’s twenty five and I’m twenty six. When I was back at the junk yard, I got into my ship, and took off into space. “Computer!” I said pressing buttons on the control panel. “Take me to Planet Erdium!” “Coordinates set for Planet Erdium, we’ll arrive in four hours.” My computer said. I laid back in my chair, and fell asleep. Chapter 2